1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a card connector including first terminal members which can be connected to first external connections of a card to be inserted, and are arranged on the side of an insertion slot, and second terminal members which are connectable to second external connections of the card and are arranged on the deep side of an apparatus.
2. Related Art
As this type of related-art technique, there is one shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-147281. This related-art technique includes a housing which allows a card having notches on the bottom side thereof to be inserted thereinto, and a plurality of terminal members which is arranged in the housing, and is respectively connectable to a plurality of external connections provided on the bottom face of the card. The plurality of terminal members is composed of first terminal members which are arranged on an inner bottom face of the housing, are provided side to side along an insertion direction of the card, and are connectable to first external connections of the plurality of external connections of the card which are provided on the side of a rear end of the card, and second terminal members which are connectable to second external connections of the plurality of external connections of the card which are provided on the side of a front end of the card. Additionally, the related-art technique also includes a driving member, which is able to displace the first terminal members which are provided on the inner bottom face of the housing, and located nearer to an insertion slot of the card when the card is inserted, so as not to contact the second external connections of the card. This driving member is provided with engaging protrusions which protrude into an insertion path of the card and can be fitted into the aforementioned notches.
In the related-art technique configured in this way, at the time of insertion of the card, the driving member is pressed via the engaging protrusions which abut on the bottom face of the card, and thereby, the driving member depresses the first terminal members to a non-contact position separated from the bottom face of the card so that the first terminal members do not contact the second external connections of the card. Additionally, the second external connections of the card is connected to the second terminal members, in a card insertion completion position, i.e., a predetermined mounting position, and the engaging protrusions of the driving member are fitted into the notches of the card to release the pressing force to the driving member, whereby the first terminal members move up from the aforementioned non-contact position, and are connected to the first external connections of the card.
In the aforementioned related-art technique, the first terminal members located on the upstream side in the insertion direction of the card are configured to have contacts which contact the first external connections of the card in a position near the insertion slot of the card. For this reason, when the card is charged with unnecessary static electricity or the like when the card is inserted, discharge to the contacts of the first terminal members may occur. When discharge to the contacts of such first terminal members occurs, there is a possibility that the first terminal members or electrical components electrically connected to the first terminal members may be damaged.